


I may be a little bit drunk

by destiel_jareds_freakin_booty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, aw, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_jareds_freakin_booty/pseuds/destiel_jareds_freakin_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, angel of the Lord had faced demons, archangels, leviathan, and even the occasional horny ghoul (don’t ask) but a drunk Dean Winchester was really much more than he could handle. </p>
<p>Sam calls for Cas in a time of great peril - Dean is hammered again. <br/>Cue one confused Angelic babysitter and a little Destiel goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may be a little bit drunk

Castiel, angel of the Lord had faced demons, archangels, leviathan, and even the occasional horny ghoul (don’t ask) but a drunk Dean Winchester was really much more than he could handle.   
“I don’t understand Dean, you drank ‘too many shots’ what exactly quantifies ‘too many’.” He asked, gazing intently at the giggling Winchester who was slumped over the table in his motel room.   
“Wow Cas, that, that sure was a big word. Qua… quanny, hey sounds like granny.” He smirked and laughed to himself as Sam threw up his hands in exasperation.   
“For God’s sake Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?! This is like the fourth time you’ve been blasted just this month.” He snapped, glaring at his brother who rolled his eyes and attempted to stand.   
“Sammy listen here, just because you’re really, really, and I mean really tall… wait a second what?” Dean collapsed in a heap of laughter once more, and Castiel grabbed him quickly under the arms before he could fall to the floor.   
“Sam, what should I do? I am unaware of the protocol here.” Castiel spoke in a strained voice, looking at Dean nervously as if he may implode at any second.   
“Just do whatever the hell you want, I’m done. You take this one.” Sam snapped, slamming the door on his way out.   
“Oooohhhhoohh.” Dean crowed from the bed, snorting as Cas shot him a distasteful look.   
He resolved to leave Dean to it, and instead went and sat at the table, trying to tune into his angel radio.   
He was interrupted by the familiar hiss of a can being opened, and spun around to see Dean clumsily sipping from a beer can he’d had hidden somewhere.   
“Dean!” He snapped, hurrying over to his side and snatching the can out of his hands, dropping it in the bin with a look of disgust as some of the lukewarm foam dribbled onto his hand.   
“Aww Cas you’re no fun.” Dean moaned, falling back on the pillow with a comical pout in Cas’ direction.   
“Well no, I suppose I’m not but that’s my design. I’m trying to assist you Dean.”   
“I’m trying to assist you Dean.” Dean mimicked in a voice even more deep and gravelly than his own.   
Castiel looked at him, bemused.   
“For what purpose is your mimickery Dean?”   
“Help me with what? I don’t have a problem?” Dean groaned, completely ignoring Castiel’s last question.   
The angel raised an eyebrow and smirked.   
“Well from the state you’re in tonight and the report given to me by your brother, it’s pretty clear that you do have a problem, a drinking one to be more specific.”   
Dean thrust his face into a pillow and groaned into it, Castiel simply watched him, confused.   
“I don’t have a that kind of problem, I have a bigger kind of problem.” He murmured, and Cas tilted his head, intrigued.   
“And what would that be Dean?”   
Dean removed the pillow from his face, and looked up at the trench-coated angel, his green eyes sparkling with drunken mirth.   
“It’s you, dumbass.” He grinned as Castiel’s frown deepened.   
“I’m afraid I’m still not clear on your meaning, Dean.”   
Dean grinned mischievously, sitting up and looking the angel right in the eye.   
“Want me to help you understand?”   
Cas nodded, looking at the Winchester expectantly.   
Dean, in one lightning fast movement, pulled the angel towards him and kissed him deeply, one hand on the soft, pale skin of his neck, the other in his messy brown hair.   
**  
Sunlight careered into the small, ugly motel room, causing Dean Winchester to groan miserably and pull the covers up over his head.   
“Oh God I feel like hell.” He moaned as Cas chuckled, pulling back the curtains further as Dean burrowed back into the quilt.   
“Well, I believe that’s the effects of too much alcohol on the human body.”   
At the sound of the angel’s voice, Dean jumped out of bed, his hair ruffled, and a confused look on his face.   
“Cas?! Where’s Sam?” Cas nodded understandingly.   
“Ah, loss of memory, another gift given to you by an alcohol induced slumber. Well he called for me last night and left me to care for you whilst you were in a drunken stupor.” Dean groaned and rubbed his temples.   
“Man, he is gonna be so pissed.” Dean suddenly realised the gravity of the situation, and opened his eyes once more to study the angel.   
“I’m sorry you had to deal with that though, I didn’t, puke on you or anything did I?”   
Cas shook his head, and then replied.   
“No, in fact you did something I don’t think I’ve ever experienced before.”  
Alarm bells rang in Dean’s mind as he looked up at the angel he’d been trying his hardest to forget since the day they’d met.   
His feelings (god he hated that word) had seemed to intensify the more time he’d spent with the angel, until he reached a point where he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore. That was when the drinking started.   
He knew that Sam had realised something was up – he’d just hoped he’d never have to explain it to him.   
“What..?”   
Castiel shrugged.   
“It’s hard to explain, it was odd.”   
Dean shrugged, and stretched properly, making his way over to his friend.   
“Why don’t you just show me then?”   
Cas seemed to think this was a reasonable idea, and grabbed Dean, pulled him in close and kissed him with all his might.   
He did that strange tongue think he seemed to remember Dean performing the night before, which had the Winchester moaning into his mouth.   
He pulled away after a short while, and nodded.   
“Yes, I believe I replicated it successfully.”   
Dean blushed bright red, ruffling his hair nervously.   
“What, you mean I kissed you?”   
Cas blinked in surprise.   
“That was a kiss? I have obviously been kissed before, but not with such ferocity. I have certainly never felt the way I did last night.”   
Dean raised an eyebrow.   
“You mean you liked it?”   
Cas nodded and smiled.   
“It was extremely pleasant. But then you passed out on the bed so I just let you sleep.”   
Dean grinned and leant in close to the angel – his angel.   
“Well, nothing like making up for lost time.” He whispered, pulling Castiel into him once more.   
Dean didn’t get drunk for a long time after that.   
And almost never, without the accompaniment of his angel.


End file.
